Xana's Slave
by anulrichluver
Summary: There is a new girl at kadic... with extrordinay powers. but when she comes into lyoko will that spell disaster?
1. The new Girl

XANA'S SLAVE: CHAPTER ONE  
  
I do not own Code:Lyoko, I am just a huge fan. I do not own any money either, so please don't sue me. But I do own Kat, and this story. So Please ask permission before borrowing her. Thanks.  
  
Odd yawned and finished the last cold drags of his hot chocholate.  
"This is taking forever" He thought to himself miseribly.

The auditions for his band were not going the way he had planned. they still needed a drummer, and none he had seen were very good yet.

Odd cheaked his watch and realised there were only 5 minutes before phisics."ok, ok, very nice, but class is starting in a few minutes so we'll finish up after lunch. We still have Sissy,(note the change between Nickolas and Sissy) Mily, and Tamia left to audition so we'll let you know tommorrow who got the part."  
  
As Odd left the auditorium to head off to his least favorite subject,  
he met Ulrich

"So, how are the auditions comeing along?" Ulrich asked His roomate.

"Oh," Odd replied "So far no one has shown much talent, and What really sucks is we might have to end up using Sissy."

Ulrich wrinkled his nose "but there are more people right? we might get lucky"

Odd shook his Blonde head "no, its only Her, Milly, and Tamia. Theres not much hope." Before Ulrich could reply, the Bell rang, signaling the end to their converstion.  
  
The two boys walked to Mrs.Hertz classroom, and sat down. Odd looked around the room and asked Ulrich "Hey, Where's Einstien?"

As though an answer to His question, The blonde boy came running into phisics, Gave Mrs.Hertz a Hurried excuse, and sat down in his seat. Before Ulrich and Odd could ask, Jeremy wispered"I was working on a program to help you guys in Lyoko, you seem to be haveing more and more trouble stopping XANA, and the program will give you more pow..." He suddenly fell silent, so Odd looked up and saw the Principal in the front of the classroom.

"Hello, Children," he said, smiling.

"Today, we have a new student. This is Kat." A Brunnette girl walked in in Jeans and a shirt that said 'top 10 reasons for not being a cheerleader'

"Well, My work here is done." Said the principal. Then he walked out the door, wistleing. "Welcome, Kat. My name is Mrs. Hertz.

I am Very, very,Pleased to welcome you to Kadic Jr. High. I hope you will like it here very much. Now, would you like to tell the class something about yourself?"

The girl nodded and then said in a shy voice "Um, I like to read and listen to music, and I'm a vegitarian." "Thank you Kat. You may sit in the empty seat next to Jeremy." Mrs.Hertz said. "Now class, please take out your Assignment from yesterday."  
  
Well, How do you like it? please reveiw, if I get 5 positive reveiws I will write another chapter.


	2. The surpriseing audition

XANA'S SLAVE: CHAPTER ONE  
  
I do not own Code:Lyoko, I am just a huge fan. I do not own any money either, so please don't sue me. But I do own Kat, and this story. So Please ask permission before borrowing her. Thanks.  
  
Odd yawned and finished the last cold drags of his hot chocholate.  
"This is taking forever" He thought to himself miseribly. The auditions for his band were not going the way he had planned. they still needed a drummer, and none he had seen were very good yet. Odd cheaked his watch and realised there were only 5 minutes before phisics."ok, ok, very nice, but class is starting in a few minutes so we'll finish up after lunch. We still have Sissy,(note the change between Nickolas and Sissy) Mily, and Tamia left to audition so we'll let you know tommorrow who got the part."  
  
As Odd left the auditorium to head off to his least favorite subject,  
he met Ulrich "So, how are the auditions comeing along?" Ulrich asked His roomate. "Oh," Odd replied "So far no one has shown much talent, and What really sucks is we might have to end up using Sissy." Ulrich wrinkled his nose "but there are more people right? we might get lucky" Odd shook his Blonde head "no, its only Her, Milly, and Tamia. Theres not much hope." Before Ulrich could reply, the Bell rang, signaling the end to their converstion.  
  
The two boys walked to Mrs.Hertz classroom, and sat down. Odd looked around the room and asked Ulrich "Hey, Where's Einstien?" As though an answer to His question, The blonde boy came running into phisics, Gave Mrs.Hertz a Hurried excuse, and sat down in his seat. Before Ulrich and Odd could ask, Jeremy wispered"I was working on a program to help you guys in Lyoko, you seem to be haveing more and more trouble stopping XANA, and the program will give you more pow..." He suddenly fell silent, so Odd looked up and saw the Principal in the front of the classroom. "Hello, Children," he said, smiling.  
"Today, we have a new student. This is Kat." A Brunnette girl walked in in Jeans and a shirt that said 'top 10 reasons for not being a cheerleader'  
"Well, My work here is done." Said the principal. Then he walked out the door, wistleing. "Welcome, Kat. My name is Mrs. Hertz. I am Very, very,  
Pleased to welcome you to Kadic Jr. High. I hope you will like it here very much. Now, would you like to tell the class something about yourself?"  
The girl nodded and then said in a shy voice "Um, I like to read and listen to music, and I'm a vegitarian." "Thank you Kat. You may sit in the empty seat next to Jeremy." Mrs.Hertz said. "Now class, please take out your Assignment from yesterday."  
  
CHAPTER 2 At lunch that day Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were discussing the band. "Unless Milly or Tamia show some real talent, we'll have to use sissy, there's no way around it." Odd said. "Sorry Ulrich." He added after seeing the Brunnette's face. The whole group knew that Sissy had been trying to steal Ulrich away from Yumi. "Well," Ulrich said "She hasn't been successful in stealing me from you yet, Right Yumi?" "Right, Ulrich," Yumi said smileing "You would think she would have given up by now." Odd stood up, streched and said "Well, I'm off to the rest of the auditions,do you two lovebirds want to come?" Ulrich and Yumi Blushed, they nodded their heads, and followed Odd out the door.  
  
The trio walked down to the auditorium, and as soon as they opened the door,  
Sissy's alarm that tells her when someone's around whose life she can ruin must have gone off, because she ran up the isles, threw her arms around Ulrich and said "Oh, Ulrich you came just for me? How sweet!" Ulrich pushed her off and said, angrily "Look, sissy, I didn't come for you I came for Odd, so leave me alone!" Sissy frowned and did a little "hmf" before walking onstage. Ulrich Sat down Moodily in a chair while Odd and Yumi were trying not to giggle. Finally,  
Odd stood up and said "ok, we'll have Sissy do her audition again and then we'll have Milly, and then Tamia go. Ok Sissy, whenever your ready!" Sissy cliked the sticks together once, twice, three times and then started to drum. Odd really hated to admit it, But she had some talent, he would give that to her, but not enough. her solo ended and she stood up and bowed over and over. Finally Odd stood up and said "OK! Thank you Sissy." Now we have Milly...." Milly and Tamia were very very bad. The worse incedent was when one of Tamia's drumsticks flew and hit Sissy in the head. (did I say Worst? I Meant Best!) After they were Done Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi walked up onto the stage and Odd said, Grimaceing "Well, you all did very good, but The new drummer for our band is Sissy"  
  
Just then the doors opened and a shadowy figure in the doorway said breathlessly "I'm sorry I'm late, are the auditions still open? I couldnt find the auditorium."  
"Yes!" Odd said smileing from ear to ear. "WHAT!?" screamed Sissy "But, but I got the part!" "Well, we can have her audition and then we'll decide. After all, the Audions wern't really over yet. And besides she's new here." ( If your guessing that it's Kat, Your right! give yourself a cookie!) Kat brushed her long brown hair out of her face and said "well, if she already got the part...." "no, we wern't done yet, they're still open. Go ahead Kat, the music and the sticks are Up there. Kat walked up, sat down and picked up the sticks. For a few seconds she looked through the music then she set it in front of her and said "um, are you ready?" "Go ahead." Odd said hopeing and praying that she would be even almost as good as Sissy, while Sissy was praying for just the opposite. Then All the sudden Kat started playing. she wasn't as good as Sissy, She was better!  
Odd couldn't belive his ears, most of the time he couldn't wait until it got over. Now he didn't want the Music to stop! Too soon however Kat finished.  
Odd stood up, and he said "Well, I think we found our drummer." Ulrich and Yumi nodded their approval. "What!?" Sissy screamed "But, I got the part!!!"  
"Well, we've changed our minds." said Odd, looking at Kat happily. "But, But,"  
said Sissy, trying to find an excuse. "Wait!" yelled Nickolas, "Sissy is Way better than Kat! Your just saying that Because you dont like Sissy." "No We're not!" Yumi Screamed back, "Kat Has real talent! And she is much better than Sissy!" "Prove it!" Nickolas challanged. "Oh, I will!" Yumi said,  
still very angry "I will, tomorrow, at lunch! We'll have three judges that will pick the best drummer, Sissy vs. Kat. Be here at noon tommorow." she said, speaking more to Kat than to Sissy.  
  
CHAPTER 3 Kat was sitting in her room listening to music and studying. The music was so loud that she didn't even know anyone was in her room until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Odd. She put down her headphones and sat up. "Hi Odd." she said, looking up at him sadly. "Um, hi kat! I was just going to tell you that Um, That you did really good today." Odd said,  
Blushing. " Oh, um, thanks." Kat said starting to blush too. Then they were both quiet for a minute or so. Then Odd said "so, what are you listening too?"  
"Oh, She's called Avril Lavighne. It's really good, do you want to listen to it?" Kat asked him. "um, sure." Odd replied. "Where is she from?" "Canada."  
Kat said. He put the ear phones on and listened for a few minutes. "hey,  
she's pretty good!" Odd said, still listening. Then he took them off and they were quiet for another minute or so when Kat asked "Do you know why Sissy wants to be drummer so badly?" "yeah, to flirt with Ulrich." Odd Said, frowning. "She's got this attituide that needs adjusting. when you become drummer er, I mean if you become drummer, she's going to hate you forever." "Oh well. its not like we hit it off right away, huh?" Kat said,  
Yawning. "Well, I think you'd better go to sleep, you seem awfly tired."  
Odd said, getting up. Kat nodded, and Odd opened the door and said "see ya In the A.M's. Don't forget to come down to breakfast." and then he winked at her, and shut the door. Kat stared at it for a few minutes, and then she lay her head on the pillow and cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Ok, when I say go, Sissy, you start playing the peice in front of you.  
I'll have the judges hold up a score out of 10 when your through." Odd said, waveing in the general direction of the audiance.  
  
Ok, ok, I know that was a very short chapter. But Im going to post it anyways. sorry I haven't been able to write as much as Iwould have liked but school has started and I get alot of homework curs you evil teachers grrr, well anywho I brought the # of reveiwsw I need to get down to 3. I just cant seem to get 5, grr.... well see ya next chappie! 


	3. The Visitor

XANA'S SLAVE: CHAPTER ONE  
  
I do not own Code:Lyoko, I am just a huge fan. I do not own any money either, so please don't sue me. But I do own Kat, and this story. So Please ask permission before borrowing her. Thanks.  
  
Odd yawned and finished the last cold drags of his hot chocholate.  
"This is taking forever" He thought to himself miseribly. The auditions for his band were not going the way he had planned. they still needed a drummer, and none he had seen were very good yet. Odd cheaked his watch and realised there were only 5 minutes before phisics."ok, ok, very nice, but class is starting in a few minutes so we'll finish up after lunch. We still have Sissy,(note the change between Nickolas and Sissy) Mily, and Tamia left to audition so we'll let you know tommorrow who got the part."  
  
As Odd left the auditorium to head off to his least favorite subject,  
he met Ulrich "So, how are the auditions comeing along?" Ulrich asked His roomate. "Oh," Odd replied "So far no one has shown much talent, and What really sucks is we might have to end up using Sissy." Ulrich wrinkled his nose "but there are more people right? we might get lucky" Odd shook his Blonde head "no, its only Her, Milly, and Tamia. Theres not much hope." Before Ulrich could reply, the Bell rang, signaling the end to their converstion.  
  
The two boys walked to Mrs.Hertz classroom, and sat down. Odd looked around the room and asked Ulrich "Hey, Where's Einstien?" As though an answer to His question, The blonde boy came running into phisics, Gave Mrs.Hertz a Hurried excuse, and sat down in his seat. Before Ulrich and Odd could ask, Jeremy wispered"I was working on a program to help you guys in Lyoko, you seem to be haveing more and more trouble stopping XANA, and the program will give you more pow..." He suddenly fell silent, so Odd looked up and saw the Principal in the front of the classroom. "Hello, Children," he said, smiling.  
"Today, we have a new student. This is Kat." A Brunnette girl walked in in Jeans and a shirt that said 'top 10 reasons for not being a cheerleader'  
"Well, My work here is done." Said the principal. Then he walked out the door, wistleing. "Welcome, Kat. My name is Mrs. Hertz. I am Very, very,  
Pleased to welcome you to Kadic Jr. High. I hope you will like it here very much. Now, would you like to tell the class something about yourself?"  
The girl nodded and then said in a shy voice "Um, I like to read and listen to music, and I'm a vegitarian." "Thank you Kat. You may sit in the empty seat next to Jeremy." Mrs.Hertz said. "Now class, please take out your Assignment from yesterday."  
  
CHAPTER 2 At lunch that day Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were discussing the band. "Unless Milly or Tamia show some real talent, we'll have to use sissy, there's no way around it." Odd said. "Sorry Ulrich." He added after seeing the Brunnette's face. The whole group knew that Sissy had been trying to steal Ulrich away from Yumi. "Well," Ulrich said "She hasn't been successful in stealing me from you yet, Right Yumi?" "Right, Ulrich," Yumi said smileing "You would think she would have given up by now." Odd stood up, streched and said "Well, I'm off to the rest of the auditions,do you two lovebirds want to come?" Ulrich and Yumi Blushed, they nodded their heads, and followed Odd out the door.  
  
The trio walked down to the auditorium, and as soon as they opened the door,  
Sissy's alarm that tells her when someone's around whose life she can ruin must have gone off, because she ran up the isles, threw her arms around Ulrich and said "Oh, Ulrich you came just for me? How sweet!" Ulrich pushed her off and said, angrily "Look, sissy, I didn't come for you I came for Odd, so leave me alone!" Sissy frowned and did a little "hmf" before walking onstage. Ulrich Sat down Moodily in a chair while Odd and Yumi were trying not to giggle. Finally,  
Odd stood up and said "ok, we'll have Sissy do her audition again and then we'll have Milly, and then Tamia go. Ok Sissy, whenever your ready!" Sissy cliked the sticks together once, twice, three times and then started to drum. Odd really hated to admit it, But she had some talent, he would give that to her, but not enough. her solo ended and she stood up and bowed over and over. Finally Odd stood up and said "OK! Thank you Sissy." Now we have Milly...." Milly and Tamia were very very bad. The worse incedent was when one of Tamia's drumsticks flew and hit Sissy in the head. (did I say Worst? I Meant Best!) After they were Done Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi walked up onto the stage and Odd said, Grimaceing "Well, you all did very good, but The new drummer for our band is Sissy"  
  
Just then the doors opened and a shadowy figure in the doorway said breathlessly "I'm sorry I'm late, are the auditions still open? I couldnt find the auditorium."  
"Yes!" Odd said smileing from ear to ear. "WHAT!?" screamed Sissy "But, but I got the part!" "Well, we can have her audition and then we'll decide. After all, the Audions wern't really over yet. And besides she's new here." ( If your guessing that it's Kat, Your right! give yourself a cookie!) Kat brushed her long brown hair out of her face and said "well, if she already got the part...." "no, we wern't done yet, they're still open. Go ahead Kat, the music and the sticks are Up there. Kat walked up, sat down and picked up the sticks. For a few seconds she looked through the music then she set it in front of her and said "um, are you ready?" "Go ahead." Odd said hopeing and praying that she would be even almost as good as Sissy, while Sissy was praying for just the opposite. Then All the sudden Kat started playing. she wasn't as good as Sissy, She was better!  
Odd couldn't belive his ears, most of the time he couldn't wait until it got over. Now he didn't want the Music to stop! Too soon however Kat finished.  
Odd stood up, and he said "Well, I think we found our drummer." Ulrich and Yumi nodded their approval. "What!?" Sissy screamed "But, I got the part!!!"  
"Well, we've changed our minds." said Odd, looking at Kat happily. "But, But,"  
said Sissy, trying to find an excuse. "Wait!" yelled Nickolas, "Sissy is Way better than Kat! Your just saying that Because you dont like Sissy." "No We're not!" Yumi Screamed back, "Kat Has real talent! And she is much better than Sissy!" "Prove it!" Nickolas challanged. "Oh, I will!" Yumi said,  
still very angry "I will, tomorrow, at lunch! We'll have three judges that will pick the best drummer, Sissy vs. Kat. Be here at noon tommorow." she said, speaking more to Kat than to Sissy.  
  
CHAPTER 3 Kat was sitting in her room listening to music and studying. The music was so loud that she didn't even know anyone was in her room until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Odd. She put down her headphones and sat up. "Hi Odd." she said, looking up at him sadly. "Um, hi kat! I was just going to tell you that Um, That you did really good today." Odd said,  
Blushing. " Oh, um, thanks." Kat said starting to blush too. Then they were both quiet for a minute or so. Then Odd said "so, what are you listening too?"  
"Oh, She's called Avril Lavighne. It's really good, do you want to listen to it?" Kat asked him. "um, sure." Odd replied. "Where is she from?" "Canada."  
Kat said. He put the ear phones on and listened for a few minutes. "hey,  
she's pretty good!" Odd said, still listening. Then he took them off and they were quiet for another minute or so when Kat asked "Do you know why Sissy wants to be drummer so badly?" "yeah, to flirt with Ulrich." Odd Said, frowning. "She's got this attituide that needs adjusting. when you become drummer er, I mean if you become drummer, she's going to hate you forever." "Oh well. its not like we hit it off right away, huh?" Kat said,  
Yawning. "Well, I think you'd better go to sleep, you seem awfly tired."  
Odd said, getting up. Kat nodded, and Odd opened the door and said "see ya In the A.M's. Don't forget to come down to breakfast." and then he winked at her, and shut the door. Kat stared at it for a few minutes, and then she lay her head on the pillow and cried herself to sleep.  
  
chapter 4 "Ok, when I say go, Sissy, you start playing the peice in front of you.  
I'll have the judges hold up a score out of 10 when your through." Odd said, waveing in the general direction of the audiance. The "Judges" that Odd had managed to get were really Emily, Jim, and Herb. Sissy started her drumming. She clearly wasn't very talented. After what seemed like a long time, Sissy was done. The judges held up the scores: Jim: 4 Emily: 2 and Herb: 10. Odd frowned and said "Ok Kat, your up!" Kat (dressed in multicoulored tights, a mini jean skirt, and a black shirt) walked up and sat down on the seats. She picked up the music and scanned it quickly.  
then she closed her eyes as though imagining it in her head. Then she sat down picked up the sticks and started playing. She sounded even better than yesterday. While she was playing Odd looked over at Herb,  
who was looking at sissy who was mouthing something to him. It looked like she was trying to tell him something. as he was wondering what that was, when the music ended. He looked at Kat, who looked hopeful. for what though he wasn't sure. she didn't look hopeful to win, but to lose. Odd shook his head, and in a few seconds he was pretty sure he imagined it. the judges held up their scores: Jim: 9 Emily: 10 and Herb: 2.  
Ulrich yelled "What? Herb gave sissy a 10!" "Well, Kat still won. it is 16 to 21. so it's ok." Yumi said, trying to calm Ulrich down. She never seen him like this before. "He must really not want sissy as our drummer." She thought to herself. Meanwhile, Odd, and Jeremy were celebrateing Kat's victory. Kat however, looked as though about to cry.  
But no one, noticed, except for the girl herself.  
  
Hello people! I'm back! muh ah ha ha ha! now I am bringing the # up to 15 reveiws so please reiveiw more!  
here are some replies to the reveiws:  
  
Dragon and sword master: the resen fore my bad speelingg is eye tipe thiss instedd of going two skool.he he. actually, whenever I try to get into our WORD my computer keeps freezing. whats fic of the week? thanks I'll e-mail you too.  
  
Lyoko lover: cool name! thanks for the compliment! :)  
  
Lone wolf: I know, but the teachers at my school seem to think for some reson that I have unlimited time at night and there is no reason I should Have 5 minutes to write any fanfic... grrr so that is why my spelling is bad too, I'm usualy writing at night... well here you go!  
  
Sefira Moto: yay! you win a cookie!  
  
codeearthaelitak: I hope that is how you spell your name... thanks a bunch!  
  
Andrea: your my sister so I don't have to reply! ha ha ha!  
  
Trake: sorry, but no.:P but thanks for the compiment!  
  
Hikaru: Yay you! give yourself a cookie also!  
  
Itsareveiw: No, It's Allison. That was nice of you. thanks!:)  
  
More later. as the french say; Chow! 


	4. A new drummer?

CHAPTER 2 At lunch that day Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were discussing the band. "Unless Milly or Tamia show some real talent, we'll have to use sissy, there's no way around it." Odd said. "Sorry Ulrich." He added after seeing the Brunnette's face. The whole group knew that Sissy had been trying to steal Ulrich away from Yumi. "Well," Ulrich said "She hasn't been successful in stealing me from you yet, Right Yumi?" "Right, Ulrich," Yumi said smileing "You would think she would have given up by now." Odd stood up, streched and said "Well, I'm off to the rest of the auditions,do you two lovebirds want to come?" Ulrich and Yumi Blushed, they nodded their heads, and followed Odd out the door.  
  
The trio walked down to the auditorium, and as soon as they opened the door,  
Sissy's alarm that tells her when someone's around whose life she can ruin must have gone off, because she ran up the isles, threw her arms around Ulrich and said "Oh, Ulrich you came just for me? How sweet!" Ulrich pushed her off and said, angrily "Look, sissy, I didn't come for you I came for Odd, so leave me alone!" Sissy frowned and did a little "hmf" before walking onstage. Ulrich Sat down Moodily in a chair while Odd and Yumi were trying not to giggle. Finally,  
Odd stood up and said "ok, we'll have Sissy do her audition again and then we'll have Milly, and then Tamia go. Ok Sissy, whenever your ready!" Sissy cliked the sticks together once, twice, three times and then started to drum. Odd really hated to admit it, But she had some talent, he would give that to her, but not enough. her solo ended and she stood up and bowed over and over. Finally Odd stood up and said "OK! Thank you Sissy." Now we have Milly...." Milly and Tamia were very very bad. The worse incedent was when one of Tamia's drumsticks flew and hit Sissy in the head. (did I say Worst? I Meant Best!) After they were Done Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi walked up onto the stage and Odd said, Grimaceing "Well, you all did very good, but The new drummer for our band is Sissy"  
  
Just then the doors opened and a shadowy figure in the doorway said breathlessly "I'm sorry I'm late, are the auditions still open? I couldnt find the auditorium."  
"Yes!" Odd said smileing from ear to ear. "WHAT!?" screamed Sissy "But, but I got the part!" "Well, we can have her audition and then we'll decide. After all, the Audions wern't really over yet. And besides she's new here." ( If your guessing that it's Kat, Your right! give yourself a cookie!) Kat brushed her long brown hair out of her face and said "well, if she already got the part...." "no, we wern't done yet, they're still open. Go ahead Kat, the music and the sticks are Up there. Kat walked up, sat down and picked up the sticks. For a few seconds she looked through the music then she set it in front of her and said "um, are you ready?" "Go ahead." Odd said hopeing and praying that she would be even almost as good as Sissy, while Sissy was praying for just the opposite. Then All the sudden Kat started playing. she wasn't as good as Sissy, She was better!  
Odd couldn't belive his ears, most of the time he couldn't wait until it got over. Now he didn't want the Music to stop! Too soon however Kat finished.  
Odd stood up, and he said "Well, I think we found our drummer." Ulrich and Yumi nodded their approval. "What!?" Sissy screamed "But, I got the part!!!"  
"Well, we've changed our minds." said Odd, looking at Kat happily. "But, But,"  
said Sissy, trying to find an excuse. "Wait!" yelled Nickolas, "Sissy is Way better than Kat! Your just saying that Because you dont like Sissy." "No We're not!" Yumi Screamed back, "Kat Has real talent! And she is much better than Sissy!" "Prove it!" Nickolas challanged. "Oh, I will!" Yumi said,  
still very angry "I will, tomorrow, at lunch! We'll have three judges that will pick the best drummer, Sissy vs. Kat. Be here at noon tommorow." she said, speaking more to Kat than to Sissy. 


	5. What the?

I do not own Code: Lyoko, yada yada yada, you know what to do.  
  
The next day, at lunch Kat was walking over to the corner that she had been sitting in for the past couple of days, when all of the sudden Yumi called out "Yo! Kat! come over here!" so Kat walked slowly over to Yumi,  
Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie. She sat down, And Odd said to her "Practice is tommorrow, right after supper. Can you make it?" She nodded her head, and said "Yes, I can be there, do you know when you can give me the music?"  
"Yeah, I'll drop it off tonight." Odd said. "Thanks," Kat said, stareing into His Baby blue eyes.They stared at each other for a few moments, then Kat looked Away "I'll see you later." She saiod suddenly, getting up and walking away. "The one good thing about this" Kat thought as she hurried to her room "Is sissy lookes More jealous than ever."  
  
That night, A blonde boy stood outside of Kat's room, Debateing wether or Not to knock. He figures she had her headphones on againg so Odd just turned the doorknob and walked in. What he saw infront of him shocked him. Kat was hovering 4 feet off her bed! her Eyes were closed and she appered to be in a meditating state. Odd didn't now what to do so he just stood there for a minute with his mouth hanging open. In a few minutes he Decided to go and tap her lightly on the shoulder. He did, and she opened her eyes. thy were Black as midnight! she looked st him through those peirceing eyes and suddenly dropped onto her bed.She looked so scared that he wanted to go and wrap his arms around her shivering little body.But he couldn't. His feet didn't want to move. But after a few seconds he said "Kat, what the..?" "I'm sorry." she said looking at her feet and starting to have tears in her eyes.  
"I should have told you. I have telethapathic powers. (I have no clue on how to spell that, so bear with me.) That means I can lift things with my mind.  
But please don't tell anyone! I don't want anyone to think of me as a freak!  
Do you promise?" She asked him, she grabbed his hands and stared at him.  
(don't worry, her eyes were back to normal) "Don't worry, my friends understand this kind of thing. They won't care, just don't worry." Odd said trying to be reasureing. (bad spelling once again) "It'll be ok." He said with a smile that only looked Halfway real. she smiled a little, but it was the first real smile Odd had ever seen her wear.  
  
Yay, another chappie done! I am sorry that I haven't updated for a while... and I am raiseing the # of reveiws up to 20... anyoway here is some more replyes.  
P.S. I know I suck at spelling... Mrs. B you would hate me...  
  
Bethica: I did, as you have seen if you are reading this... anyway thanks for telling me, cause This is my first fic and yada yada yada... anywhay this chappies for you for telling me. :)  
  
Hikaru: I know... Funny that antifilms never think of that.... thank you!  
  
Andrea: Still not replying... Bother! (inside joke... If you don't get it go to ) anyway I can bother you vertualy now!  
  
Trake: Yay! go you! you people make my day!  
  
Lessa: hehehe! I like that, thats funny! I would probobly get hauled off before you!  
muhah ha ha ha!  
  
Bye! 


	6. Sissy Attack!

Code:Lyoko belongs to Antifilms, and I only own Kat and this story.  
  
"Hey Aelita, are you there?" Aelita looked up, she was in the desert region, Meditating. "Hello Jeremie, how are things on earth?" She asked.  
"Well, there is a new girl at our school, and Odd walked into herroom, and she was floating in midair, and she was doing that all by herself, and we were wondering wether it's Xana's doing somehow, Have you noticed any pulsations?" Jeremie asked the virtual girl. "No, not yet, but I can go cheak the other regions." she said,  
getting up and starting to brush herself off. "Ok," Jeremie said "in the meantime I'll go to class. I'll try to get to the factory in this afternoon. see ya."  
  
That day, at lunch, The group was sitting together and Sissy walked up. "Hello,  
Ulrich," She said in her supersweet voice "I was just wondering if you'd noticed that there was a dance comeing up, Because I know, that you'd just Looovvveee to ask me to it, so here is your chance." She said, flipping her hair and smileing.  
"Ulrich doesn't want to go with you. He wants to go with Yumi. But I'm sure He would go out with you except for one little problem. He's allergec to anyone who is full of themselves!"Kat said angrily. the two girls glared at each other for a moment, and sisy said "You wait until I tell my father!" and stormed off angrily. It was a moment before anyone said anything. finally, Yumi said "You shouldn't have said that, Kat. she really would tell her father." They were all silent for a few more seconds before Kat said "Do you think she's telling the truth, I mean about the dance?" Odd didn't meet her eyes when he answered. "Well, yeah. Why would she lie to Ulrich? She has a major crush on him. If she said there was going to be a dance, there was going to be."  
"Oh," Kat said looking at Odd, no doubt wishing he would ask her to go." Do you guys normaly go to the dances?" "Yeah, we go sometimes" Yumi said with a smile "Mostly to make Sissy mad, Me and Ulrich usually go together." The bell rang, makeing Kat jump in surprise. "Well, I've got to get to class see you later!" Kat said, running out the door. "That goes for me as well, I'll see you later!" Yumi said also, following Kat's stepps. "Hey Ulrich," Odd said "Do you know why Kat got so angry back there? You know when Sissy was asking to to go with her?" Ulrich frowned. "No, not really thats kinda weird though don't you think?" "yeah, really weird" Odd thought to himself.  
  
Well, thats the end of the chappie. It's a little short, but oh well. and here are answers to my reveiws,  
  
Trake: Yes, my bad spelling proves fatal again...  
  
Dimond Halo: Thank you, and you WILL see more of telethepathic (sp?) in future chapters.  
  
Serephim: Thank you, and here you go! :)


	7. The Xana attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Code:Lyoko, Yada Yada Yada.  
  
Chapter 7 (oh, and by the way, I have no Idea on how many chappies there will be so bear with me folks.)  
  
After lessons that day, Odd and Kat decided to go into town. As they were walking along and talking about how boring classes were and The best way to Piss Sissy off when they noticed alot of people haveing difficultys getting into their cars. Odd rushed up to one car, looking for a sign that looked faintly like the eye they were so used to. While they were serching , out of the corner of his eye,  
Odd saw the XANA sign. He immeietly got his cell phone out and dieled Jeremies number. " Hey Jeremie, Me and Kat are in town and it seems all the cars have been locked, And I think I saw the XANA sign on one of the cars. Could you have Aelita check for an activated tower?"  
"Sure Odd, and in the meintime, I'll go to the lab, and run a scan.  
Can you call Ulrich and Yumi?" Jermie replied. " Ok." Odd said. "But,  
Jeremie, what do I do about Kat?" "Do you feel she can be trusted?"  
"I, I think so."  
"Ok, then tell her. She may be the extra help I was looking for."  
"Thanks, Jeremie."  
  
After Calling Ulrich and Yumi, Odd turned to Kat. "Kat, I have to tell you something." "What is it, Odd?" Kat said, looking puzzled. "Well, there is a part of my life you don't know about. You see," Odd took a big breath "You see Kat, there is a factory and in the factory...." And Odd continued to tell Kat all about it. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice that all of the sudden, a car came raceing twored(evil speelling) him! Kat saw the car comeing, out of the corner of her eye, and pushed Odd out of the way,  
Just in time. Kat got up quickly. "Who, what, what was the matter with that car?"  
"Kat, I think it's that XANA thing I told you about. If it is XANA we had better get to the factory ASAP." "Right." Kat said,purseing her lips. "Lets go."

Yeah, thats the end of this chapie. I know it was extreamly short. Oh, and I am sorry I haven't updated for a while. This is the end of Quarter 1 for us, and my teachers have been keeping my nose hard to the grindestone. anyway, I am going to try to update by Halloween, And like always, here are the answers to the reveiws I got:  
  
Dimond-Halo-Yeah, me 2. I find that hallarious! Thanks for the sp tip, as you probobly know by now, that is not my best subject.  
  
code:lyokomaster- wanna bet? I probobly rank up there pretty high too :). thanks, and I am glad to see that, even though I am the only CL crazed person in my school, I am glad there are more of us!:):):)  
  
travis- Even though that makes no sense at all, I am takeing it as a compliment.:)  
  
Some Lazy guy named trake- Why on earth is every boy in the whole world starting to say "your Mom". No offense to any of you boys out there, But seriously that is really stupid.  
Honestly. Oh, and I am going to have Odd say that in the next chappie, just so I can be a Hippocrite. Yeah, I just couldn't resist the temptation to. ;) Rigghhhttttt.....  
  
Janika- I have gotten like 10 emails telling me the correct way to spell that... It's really weird how much you people care of my spelling.... Oh, and if it is any constilation for you spellers, My WORD got fixed, so I can start spell-cheaking them before I send them.  
  
Well thats all, see you next chappie! :)


	8. Into Lyoko we go!

Chapter 8, Into Lyoko we go!

I do not own Code:Lyoko, I am just a huge fan who writes fanfiction to pass the time. Oh, yeah, and Kat is my character, But the others are not. ï 


	9. Back in time if you have a better Idea f...

This chapter is dedicated to Diamond Halo

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, I just own Kat, this story, and about $20, so please don't sue me. Thank you ï

Previously: They felt themselves being transferred into the virtual world yet again, and were materialized there. Yumi and Ulrich fell to the ground as usual, but Kat continued floating. "Um, Jeremie," Ulrich said. "I think we have a problem!"

"What?" came Jeremie's voice through the loudspeaker "why, what is wrong?"

"Well," Ulrich said, "Kat, well, we usually fall from the sky sort of, but Kat, is just, floating there, it's really weird."

"Ok, Ulrich, I'll tell Odd to try to grab her, and see if he can't pull her down. Then I'll check to see what powers she has."

"Ok, Jeremie"

In a few seconds, Odd materialized in Lyoko, and right before he fell to the ground, he grabbed Kat's ankle, and she fell to the ground with a small THUMP. She opened her eyes, and looked around. She gave a gasp of surprise, and said under her breath "Oh, no!"

"It's ok, Kat." Odd said, helping her up. "We're in Lyoko, were going to fight XANA, ok?"

Kat Nodded. She was wearing a long, white, flowing dress. She had golden bracelets on, and gold anklets. "Wow!" Odd said, looking at her. "Hey Jeremie, what kind of powers does she have?"

"Well, She has the power to fly, and hover, as you just saw, and for her powers, she can make a dagger appear out of thin air, but it costs her 25 life points. Oh, and she can restore anyone's life points by taking 50 out of her own. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Ok," Yumi said, "lets go!"

Just then Aelita came out from behind a tree, and walked up to meet them. "Hi," she said then glanced at Kat. "Jeremie, is this the girl you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, I just figured, since XANA was being able to create more and more monsters, we could use an extra hand around here." Jeremie said into the microphone.

"Ok," Aelita said. "The activated tower is over here."

In a minute, the tower came into view; two mega tanks, nine hornets, and three blocks heavily guarded it.

"Ok, everyone," Ulrich said "Odd, you get the hornets, Yumi, can handle the mega tanks and me and Kat will take care of the Blocks.

Ulrich finished telling the directions, and everyone nodded and went off to fight his or her monster. Right away Odd killed 2 hornets, and Ulrich got his first block. Kat closed her eyes and concentrated on materializing the dagger. In a few seconds she had the dagger in her hands, and somehow knew what to do. Gripping the weapon in her hands tightly, she ran at the nearest block and thrust the knife into the eye-like shape on the monsters side. In a few seconds the monster blew up. At the same time she heard a scream coming form her right side. Yumi had been hit by a mega tank and was devirtualizing. Kat started running at her, but Odd said "Kat, leave her, she's ok, just keep on going! We have to get Aelita to the tower, so hurry up!" So Kat nodded and started killing the blocks again, while Ulrich took over the Mega Tanks.

Pretty soon, she had finished with the blocks. Jeremie's voice came over the speaker and said "Ok, good job, your almost done, here is how many points you have left; Odd, 20, Ulrich, 60, Kat, 75, and Aelita, you still have all of your points left. Ok, now that all the blocks are gone, Kat, why don't you help Odd by flying him around so he can kill the hornets. Kat nodded and flew over to Odd and picked him up, surprised at his weightlessness. This plan did indeed work, and within a few minutes they were only down to 2 hornets, and Ulrich had killed another Mega Tank, so he only had one left. Just as she was picking up Odd to finish the last hornets off, one of the hornets fired poisonous, brown liquid at them, and Kat felt her lifepoints draining away. She looked over at Odd, and saw his body slowly being devirtualized like Yumi's had. It was only her and Ulrich now. Within seconds she was up in the air, dagger at the ready. She sliced through the last hornet just as Ulrich killed the final mega tank.

"Ok, Aelita, your up!" came Jeremie's voice from the sky. Aelita started running towards the activated tower, when all the sudden, the ground started to rumble. The ground was splitting apart before their very eyes. Then they heard Jeremie's voice say, "I don't mean to rush you guys, but we have a bit of a problem. The Super Calculator is starting to be effected by the Attack, if you don't hurry, you could be trapped in Lyoko forever.

Kat's eyes opened wide in fear and then out of nowhere, she picked up Aelita and flew her over to the tower as fast as she could. When she was there, she set her down and flew over to get Ulrich too. But she never finished her flight back to the tower with Ulrich, She felt herself being pulled back into reality, and before she knew it, she was sitting at the lunch table, a day prior.

"Hello, Ulrich dear," came a voice they knew only to well. "So, Ulrich, what are you doing tonight?" Sissy asked in a sweet, innocent sounding voice. "Your Mom." Odd said for Ulrich. "Humph!" Sissy said and stormed off on her heel.

Yeesss! I am finally done with that long chapter! There you go, Trake. And here, like always, are the answers to the reviews like always:

Diamond Halo: Your welcome! I have not the slightest idea what ciao means, but it is 10:00pm, and so my brain has turned off for the night, so I am just going to take that as a compliment! ï

Janika: No, because I like flying better, in the end last time, that was because... well you'll see in future chapters. Thanks!

Tululu: that is an Interesting name... thanks though!


End file.
